Kickoff
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Giftfic for Violence and Rainbows! The season's most beautiful Brawler is the center of attention. Prince Marth endeavors for the chance to steal his heart, but is doomed to bypass a slew of enemies! What does a moonlit night hold for our beauty?


Thank you for entering the world of 'Kickoff'. This is a late giftfic for a special friend, Violence and Rainbows. Her Snake/Marth request was long overdue, but the concert I had the honor of seeing last night provided me with the perfect inspiration. So here is the first half of my idea!

I hope you enjoy what I have created. Well, in regards to the summary, anyway. And as for the concert I saw, well...

I'll just say my heart has been stolen by someone I'll never be able to have.

Viva, dear friends!

**Warning: Gayness abounds. No likey gay stuff? No likey gay Snake? No readie-time for you.**

Disclaimer: And yeah, I don't own smack. Aside from the summary.

* * *

"So, did you enjoy yourself?"

That question was presented to the thief of Altea's heart. And the heart himself presented it.

Those words were born under a star-strewn sky, wrapped in hope. The ether was a dazzling shade of blue, providing more than enough room for radiant, exuberant dreams. The ether's diamonds were shining, singing of the world's immeasurable happiness. On that particular night, the world couldn't have been happier.

The Mushroom Kingdom was a garden of euphoria. Individuals from all corners of the galaxy were enjoying its splendor, basking in the night's overwhelming warmth. All of them were dipping their hearts into the Brawl season, partaking of Brawl babies (stuffed versions of the Brawlers), restaurants and parades.

The Comet Concert Hall, inspired by Princess Rosalina's Comet Observatory, was a rather popular spot. A grand performance had just ended, and countless figures had gathered around the front gardens in celebration. So many worlds had come together, diving into the melodious artistry of the Babylon Rogues. The Rogues adopted their name from the original Babylon Rogues, an ancient tribe. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were a mesmerizing set of musicians, able to create high-octane performances for all musical ears. Their concert was highly sought after, and generated so much anticipation, the Smash Commitee decided to have the concert symbolize the Brawl Initiation.

The long-awaited concert had come to an end. Sonic, Jet the Hawk, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails and Rouge the Bat were surrounded by fans, signing cds, posters and their Brawl babies. Princess Daisy had already gone through the process of having Sonic expelled from the Brawl roster, when the season had barely gotten out of the gate. The poor dear was immersed in adoration right out of the gate. And was that a problem?

Not in his eyes.

While many individuals sought the garden's flowers, others gathered around the garden's fountains. Many fountain visitors were participants in one of the season's highlights. Sitting alongside the Babylon concert was the pursuit of a Brawler's heart. Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina decided to call that particular pursuit 'The Bachelor'. 'The Brawler Bachelor' just didn't have any kick to it.

The Brawl season had barely gotten out of the gate, but the commitee was all over it. The most adorable Smasher (or Brawler, as many preferred) was cast into an overpowering vortex of adoration, much to his surprise. The initial reaction to his Brawl status was disbelief, but not against the Brawler himself. The Smash Commitee made abundant apologies, unwittingly causing a great upset in the kingdom.

They were meant to seek out Solid Snake, but ended up with Old Snake instead.

He was still one and the same, but much older than everyone intended him to be. Uncomfortable with having an old man put himself in danger, the entire roster of Brawl fans set off geysers of letters. Daisy, Rosalina and the rest of the commitee quickly assured them of the Brawler's safety, telling them he could either refrain from Brawls or participate with the greatest security. Once the shock wore off, everyone fell in love with the oldest Brawler.

Old Snake was in danger of drowning.

Prince Roy, a visitor to the Brawl season, would be the first to reveal Marth Lowell's mean streak. The Altean beauty was undeniably short-tempered, even fussier than a feline.

Sure, he was sweet enough. Sweeter than a flower. But when someone rubbed him the wrong way, all Hell broke loose. And at the moment, a lot of people were rubbing him the wrong way. There were almost too many people to keep track of. Luke von Fabre, Balthier Bunanza, Reno, Lloyd Irving, Nine-

Nine. That idiotic, moronic, jerk-off Nine.

Dealing with the others was exhausting enough, but Nine was a piece of work. Nine thought he ruled the world. Nine thought he could rule the world with Snake. Nine thought he was the world. Nine-

"Marth?"

Altea's sovereign returned to the present with a gasp. Since the end of the Babylon concert, Marth found his mind wandering to diabolical thoughts. Plotting another's downfall was his specialty, but unfortunately, it came at the cost of Snake's happiness. The Brawler was tugging on his sleeve at the moment, peering into his eyes with the orbs of a fearful child.

_Blast it! Where have my manners gone?!_

The blue-haired prince smiled, softening the pain inside of his diamond's heart. He was such an adorable thing, with pale blue eyes and the garments of a noble. Princess Peach purchased two sets of clothes for him, and they couldn't have been any cuter. The same limitation applied to his silver hair. "You okay, baby?" the darling asked, still tugging on his sleeve. The Lowell's instant response was a warm, transparent grin.

"I most certainly am, dear heart. Excuse me for taking my eyes off of you, even just for a moment."

The wish to kill his competition vanished. Snake was the one he'd take home to his family. Snake was the one he wanted to marry. The thing was, there were far too many idiots in the way! Noticing his frustration, the old Brawler rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. "You really are naughty," he said playfully, suppressing the desire to cough. "You seem sweet, but you're really a blood-sucking fox!"

"Can you blame me?" the prince asked with his own chuckle, eyes twinkling with devilish starlight. He provided his angel with a seemingly coquettish, enchanting wink. "I am after your heart, and I'm going to fight off every last cur."

"Good to know," the war hero said amidst coughs, still smiling. Noticing his discomfort, Marth instantly rushed to his side. The prince promptly draped his long cape about him. "I want you to know I am rooting for you," the old Brawler said, eyes glowing with affection. At those words, Marth scowled.

"Listen, sweet flower. I wouldn't care if you were in love with every last one of my enemies. I'd still fight them all off. I must prove my worth."

"Blah blah blah. No matter how you put it, you're still dressing up a big ego," Snake said in response, snuggling against the younger, svelte male. "Speaking of your ego, I won't be surprised if we're trounced in a few seconds. We are outside of a concert hall, and everyone was dying to see the Rogues."

"Yes, they were rather amazing, weren't they?" the prince asked, his voice warm and rich with admiration. "I had never seen such energy in all of my life. The concert was a truly fascinating experience, dearest! I'm certainly glad you enjoyed it."

Snake shut his eyes, head placed against the prince's shoulder. The night's pleasant temperature was drawing his weary frame into peace. "Never had so much fun. Actually thought the show was too short, to tell you the truth. Think Sonic will leave us?"

Marth's smile broadened at the mention of a friend. "I'm afraid he will, love. The show went rather well. I do believe a great deal of spectators flocked to souvenirs once the performance ended, and so many of those souvenirs were compact discs. Their music will go on to flourish, I'm sure. Oh, and by the way, Sonic voted for two of your suitors. I happen to be one of them."

Snake peered into Marth's eyes with glowing, starlit eyes. "Oh yeah? Who else did he vote for?"

"Lloyd."

A grunt made an exit from the puppy's mouth. "He seems to be one of the normal, sensible ones. Of course you wouldn't think so, because you want them all dead."

Smiling with a saint's purity, Marth clasped a hand over his mouth. "Oh dear, I most certainly do," he said, and could have given an entire nation root canals. "I can't help myself. I'm a selfish, low-down bastard that wants you all to myself!"

"You know you've got me right now, don't you?"

"I do, my dearest, and I'm savoring every last moment of your company."

Snake's eyes couldn't have been any more beautiful. Marth leaned in, Snake leaned in, eyes twinkled, hearts stopped, and-

"Hey there, man! I think you're getting a little too close!"

Looking as if a leaf had blown between them, Snake turned to face a familiar redhead. Marth, on the other hand, sent the most venomous daggers into the redhead's direction. "How dare you interrupt such a sweet moment, you blaggard?!" the sovereign cried out, attracting a vast amount of attention. Out came the Falchion.

"You'll pay for cutting through a moonlit memory!"

"Reno and Marth are at it again, aren't they?" Princess Rosalina asked, appearing at Snake's side. Meanwhile, two soldiers were pitting their skill sets against each other, and both were moving at lightning speed. A thick cloud, having gotten their autographs from the Babylon Rogues, grew around the combatants.

Snake, still as calm as ever, smiled at the Star Sovereign. "Yeah," he said with a nod, eyes warmer than the night. The golden maiden placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"Come come. I've got to take you back to the Castle. You've had enough excitement for one night."

They took several steps before Rosalina brought their journey to a halt. "Wait a minute, sweetheart," she said, placing herself in front of the old Brawler. "Perhaps you should take off that cape," she said with soft urgency, removing Marth's blue cape from his shoulders. "I don't want you attracting any more attention! You've got to get your rest!"

A smiling, coughing Snake walked off with the kind Star Princess. An echidna and hawk darted outside, amidst a thick wave of equally excited souls. "Looks like we've got another show to pick up," the echidna said excitedly, throwing a smile to the hawk.

* * *

This was composed to the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children soundtrack. Thus, Reno's part in this story. How could I resist? His Advent Children self is just too adorable.

The character Nine was originally meant to be Dante of Devil May Cry, but I thought I'd try something new. Nine is a fiery redhead from an unreleased PS3 adventure, due to come out either at the end of this month, or in March. From what I've read, he pretty much doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself, and what he wants.

Well! What do you think? This is a giftfic for a very dear friend. If my dear friend would prefer something a little dirtier, I'll be more than happy to oblige. If not, this and Kickoff's little buddy will be my final entries for the Smash fandom. Enjoy yourselves dearies!


End file.
